


Love Bites

by Brit Hux-Tico (birchwoods01)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Bruises, Cunnilingus, Drunk Rey (Star Wars), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Finn is a shit boyfriend, Finn ooc, Gingerflower, Gingerose, Gingerrose - Freeform, Kinda salty after TROS, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Might have a sequel if there is demand, Oneshot, Phasma is a SEXY bitch, Rough Sex, Roux - Freeform, Secret Crush, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, sex in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birchwoods01/pseuds/Brit%20Hux-Tico
Summary: “You don’t have to do this.” Rose muttered softly. “I’ll give you a choice.”“How kind.” Hux managed to grit out. “And what will I be doing, exactly?”“F*cking me.”“Any other requests?”“I want to scream.” Rose whispered. “I want Finn to hear me.”Response to an AU Prompt from the Gingerose Discord NSFW-Prompts server: Co-workers Rose and Hux end up ditching a work party and end up having sex in the janitors closet, so unclassy, and then develop the feels. (suggested by KarmaDash)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 48
Kudos: 184





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written smut, just saying. I went through a two year writers block recently, and I'm slowly overcoming it! Bear with me! 
> 
> Also I don't have a Beta reader, so please bear with that, too. 
> 
> WARNING: If you LOVE Finn and can't bear to see him in a negative light, TURN BACK NOW.
> 
> LONG LIVE GINGEROSE!!! Enjoy this fluffy sweet thing that I made. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and I'm not making any money from this, just satisfying a lot of headcanon fantasies.

Love Bites: A Gingerose AU Oneshot

Pounding music shook the twenty-fifth floor of the Galaxy Ltd. skyrise office building in downtown Seattle. Multi-colored lights flickered from nearly every window of the open office floor and glared down hallways, illuminating the large platinum-plated sign on the wall in front of the elevators that read “Supremacy Civil Engineering and Construction”. The workers within had long ceased to be working. Instead they were in various states of inebriation, having turned their place of employment into a club for the evening. This wasn’t typical behavior for those who worked at Supremacy, however the stars had just aligned for this company, and thus they were in the mood for a celebration.

The party had begun as something simple, a classy open bar, a table of various foods, a small area cleared for dancing, and had started at roughly 6:07 pm, exactly seven minutes after the workday officially ended. They were celebrating many things: firstly, the most horrible man in all of existence, Mr. Snoke, former President of Supremacy, had finally retired, and secondly, the Engineering firm had just landed an enormous deal to assist in the building of several new multi-floor office buildings in a new space downtown. The party had stayed classy as long as Mr. Snoke had been around. But he was such an old pickle of a man that he had gone home by 8 pm, and the party continued in his absence, taking on a more mirthful, bacchanal tone.

“I have something to say!” A young man shouted over the music as he stepped up onto a table, sloshing the cocktail in his hand. “Quiet the music!”

“Poe, get the fuck down before you break your arse.” Another man shouted up at him.

Poe’s eyes gleamed and he shook his hair, curls fluffing out around the necktie that he had removed long ago and tied around his head. “LISTEN TO ME.”

The man who had shouted at him laughed so hard he had to grip his sides, turning toward the woman he was with. “Babe, give me some. I think Poe’s gonna make a toast.”

The ‘babe’ in question cocked an eyebrow at the man beside her, protesting loudly when he tried to take her glass of wine away from her. Slapping at his hand, she removed the wine from his potential grasp and shoved him in the shoulder.

“Finn, you’re cut off.” She groaned. “You drink anymore and you won’t be able to drive us home.”

Finn leveled a dark gaze at her, then shrugged approvingly, ripping his eyes down her small body. Her name was Rose Tico, and she was his girl, and he was so proud that she was his girl, except when she was telling him what to do. But tonight, with her soft, pale legs exposed in a skin-tight, silver-sequined dress that barely covered anything legally, he could deal with a bit of bossing around.

“But baby,” Finn crooned in her ear, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into his side. It wasn’t a very comfortable position, but she smelled like peaches. “The more I drink, the better tonight will be.”

Rose sighed heavily, allowing him to hold her round the middle like a rag doll, and knocked back the rest of her wine, swallowing it with a grimace. It burned all the way down, something cheap, but she thought of seeking out another, feeling very much like she needed it.

“You keep telling yourself that.” Rose uttered quietly, pulling away from Finn’s touch and making her way toward the bar. Finn narrowed his eyes at her as she walked away, then grabbed an abandoned cocktail from a nearby desk and climbed up onto the table with Poe.

“THAT MOTHER FUCKER IS GONE!” They screamed in unison, knocking back their drinks. Rose rolled her eyes and walked faster to the bar, perching one cheek on a stool as she held out her glass for the bartender. “Rosé, please.”

“Rose, you look fucking HOT!”

Rose turned as her most bestest friend in the world stumbled toward her, throwing out her arms to catch the extended hands of Rey Johnson. She laughed as Rey stumbled and tried to right herself, the ever present shadow that followed Rey around like a puppy not far behind as he loomed from seemingly nowhere, places his hands on Rey’s hips to help hold her up.

“Hey, Solo.” Rose murmured to Ben with a wink. “I see she’s giving you a bit of a heart attack.”

“That isn’t fair.” Rey spluttered drunkenly, leaning back into Ben’s chest and poking a finger in Rose’s face. “I’m an independent woman. I do what I want.”

“I think perhaps it’s time to take her home.” Ben laughed softly, a deep rumbling purr in his chest.

“Nope. Nope.” Rey shook her head, spinning in his arms, accidentally booping her nose to his, dizzy. “Imma dance with Rosie.”

“Rey-,” Ben began.

“No, we’re celebrating. You got a promotion, I’m moving in with you, and Snoke is GONE.”

“You don’t even work here. Why do you care?” Rose giggled, taking her wine in one hand and one of Rey’s hands in the other. “I’ll take care of her. You just watch from the shadows. You’re good at that.” She told Ben.

The tall, lumbering man frowned, protest in his face, but he allowed Rey to join Rose in the little area they had dubbed the dance floor for the evening. Rey started to move in only a way Rose had ever seen Rey move, her arms flailing a little awkwardly, her hips jutting out a little too far. It wasn’t Rey’s fault she wasn’t a great dancer. She’d been raised in the middle of nowhere.

“Rey,” Rose laughed, knocking back as much of her wine as she could. “Stop, I just wanted to talk to you about Finn.”

“Ben asked me to move in with him!” Rey shouted at Rose over the music, too far gone for sane conversation. Rose gave up and chugged the rest of her wine, depositing her glass on a desk nearby and taking both of Rey’s hands.

“Congratulations.” Rose uttered softly, and placated her inebriated friend by joining her in a dance.

Across the office, the newly appointed President of Supremacy Engineering and Construction, Armitage Hux, was hard at work, buried in his office. Classical piano blared as loud as it possibly could, reverberating off the walls of his small office as he tried to drown out the dance trance mix that was playing just outside. Never the one to wait or mess around, Hux was doing his best to focus on the big deal they’d just made with several corporations and the City of Seattle, knowing he had some big shoes to fill and a lot to lose.

Poring over the books, Hux winced as the song track outside changed and his music was drowned out, grabbing the remote to his sound system and inching the volume higher. Only, the volume did not change; it was already at maximum capacity. Shouting an expletive in fury, Hux shut the system off and threw the remote onto the desk where it bounced and clattered to the floor. He threw open his door and stormed out into the main open floor of the office, freezing mid-step as his eyes landed on something shining and silver and moving in the neon disco lights.

Rose Tico. Her luscious, shiny straight black hair down and swaying, the ends just stroking against the curve of her tight little ass, and how she was moving: extending her legs and arms, shimmying, swishing, rolling her hips, just all around looking like somebody begging for a fuck, but Hux knew better. He knew so much better than that.

He swallowed with difficulty, clenching his fists and rearranging his tie, then stepped out onto the floor and stormed through the small crowd of dancers toward the soundboard that had been haphazardly wired into the PA system. With certain fury and impatience, Hux yanked a handful of chords out of the device and the music shut down immediately, replaced with momentary blissful silence, then uproarious rage from a room full of drunk people.

Hux seethed and sneered at them all. “Stop this at once! Snoke has gone home. This party is over. It was over three hours ago. Call yourselves an uber and be here tomorrow at 9 am ready to work.”

But no one was listening. Finn and Poe, two co-workers turned employees he had always loathed entirely, had shoved him to the side and were eagerly trying to replace the cords that Hux had yanked out. He turned on them, flashes of white hot rage burning behind his eyes, and before he knew what he was doing, he had balled up a fist and connected it with Finn’s more than solid right jaw. Both of them reacted, Finn stumbled back a little and blinked, and Hux swore to high heaven and knelt, gripping his fist as tears welled up in his eyes.

“Okay, what the FUCK was that?!” Finn snarled, darting forward, but Poe caught him in his arms and pushed him back from Hux, sobering quickly.

“Hey, buddy. Let’s not hit the bossman back, okay?” Poe muttered, but Finn continued struggling.

The scent of peaches filled the air intoxicatingly as Rose pushed past Hux, placing her small hands on Finn’s cheeks and gazing up into his face, checking for damage. She whispered something softly to him as the crowd around began to mutter and mumble. Hux straightened to find the eyes of all of his employees on him. Realizing he’d made a mistake, he took a step back toward his office, then turned and all but sprinted to it, shutting himself up inside.

Long moments passed and the music started up again, dull thuds that Hux could feel move in time with the thumping of his headache. Gritting his teeth, he turned and glared around the office, trying to get his wits about him so he could continue to work, or at the very least drive home without killing himself or someone else.

The door to his office flew open with a bang and rammed into the opposite wall. Hux jumped and turned, scrambling backward as a short yet fiery woman stormed toward him, slamming the door behind her.

“You are SUCH an asshole!” Rose screamed at him, advancing on him until his back hit the wall of windows in the corner of his office, inches from his face. “What the fuck was that?”

Hux trembled, nostrils flaring, as he gazed down at the small female before him, taking in the blaze of her eyes, the thin press of her lips, the dip of her neckline, the soft pink of her cheeks. Even enraged she was beautiful, a goddess of fire and fury.

“I do not have to answer to the likes of you.” He snarled, lip curling. Gaining in confidence, he rose to his full height, towering over her, though it didn’t help much.

Rose seethed and trembled in her anger, wondering what the hell Hux's problem was: first he tells her a week prior that Finn was having an affair, now he punches him in the middle of a party? Something didn't add up.

“All this time I have worked for this company, I have never endured more hatred from anyone else.” Rose began, shoving a finger into his chest. “You have defamed me, berated me, embarrassed me, demoted me, and to top it all off you will not leave Finn alone. Are you jealous?”

Hux pressed forward then, his gaze hot, and Rose shrank away as he leaned over her, growling through his clenched teeth, “I would never be jealous of him. You’re just too stupid to listen to me.”

“I don’t need your help, Hux!” Rose shouted at him, refusing to budge an inch more even as he was leaning closer, his eyes intent on her. “My relationship with Finn is none of your business. You are just the dick I have to work with. So why do you keep making it your business?”

“Because he cheated on you.” Hux spat, pointing a hand over her shoulder toward the direction of the office room behind her. “He fucked Phasma in a janitor’s closet while you were right over there in your cubicle and I saw him. I didn’t have the power to fire him then, so all I could do was expose him.”

Rose was trembling now, shaking with adrenaline and anger, her bottom lip quivering as her eyes filled with tears. “Even if you’re telling the truth, why do you fucking care?”

“It wasn’t fair to you. You and I have had our differences, but at least you have a level and equal chance to get back at me.” Hux quipped, unable to help himself from glancing at her pretty mouth, drawn by the movement. “But secrets make you weak to him. I was trying to help you.”

“Well, I didn’t want to know.” Rose sniffed, filled with horror at even the thought of any of this being true. “I hate you.”

Hux fell silent at her accusation, watching her as she slowly broke down before him and tears slipped from the corner of her beautiful, almond-shaped eyes. Hux watched as one left a streak on its way down her cheek and stopped to dangle dangerously off the point of her chin. Before he even knew what he was doing, he had raised his hand and gently caught the tear on his forefinger, trailing his touch up the soft line of her jaw and back. Rose’s breath caught in her throat and she shivered beneath his touch, their eyes meeting for one, brief moment of blissful peace. But something seemed to shift in Rose’s eyes and she turned her head, nudging her mouth around Hux’s forefinger and sinking her teeth into his flesh as hard as she could.

He yelped and crumpled with pain, moving to pull his finger out of her mouth but she held on tight, grabbing his wrist with both hands and pulled him toward her. He sank to his knees under the pressure, pleading with her to release him and gasping in painful relief when she did so, pulling his hand back into his arm to examine the damage. Three little teeth marks lined in a row on the top of his finger leaked a miniscule amount of blood, and little streaks of her saliva shined in the light of the room. He looked up into her face and found her smirking at him, her little pink tongue running across her lip, drawing in a small red dot of blood. His cock gave a ridiculous throb as she did so, and he felt mortified to know that pain could cause this reaction. He’d never liked pain before, was he a masochist? Or was it just her?

“Don’t ever touch me again.” Rose barked at him, turning slowly toward the door and pulling it open, sliding out into the hall. Hux rose slowly to his feet, his pride wounded, and snatched up his keys from his desktop. He’d had enough of this party, this office, these people. He was going home.

Sucking on his finger to ease the pain, Hux stepped into the hallway and slammed his door shut, locking it, before turning to face the party before him. The room was filled with swaying bodies of dancers, somehow even more drunken and strange than before. Hux could only wonder how things could get so out of hand when he spotted a shiny patch of silver across the room. Rose was standing in the shadows along one side of the office wall, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest, her eyes narrowed in a piercing glare and filling rapidly with more tears. Hux followed her line of sight and peered into the mass of teeming bodies, seeing immediately what had given Rose so much pause.

Finn was back to back with Poe, the pair of them weaving in and out amongst a group of women. One of them, a leggy pixie-cut blonde, had her ass backed up to Finn’s crotch, practically giving him a standing lap-dance as she rolled and flexed her hips against him. Hux stared as Phasma leaned back into Finn’s chest and threw her arm over his shoulder, her nails scratching up the back of his neck. That was definitely how “just friends” co-workers were supposed to dance with one another.

Rose had never felt so devastated before in her life. She watched her boyfriend of three years forget all about her, seemingly forget she was even at the same party, so bold and brave were his dance moves with the other woman. She wondered to herself what he would say if he saw her watching right now, probably “It was just dancing, babe. Seriously, lighten up.” or something along those lines. Rose, still fuming from her encounter with Hux and shivering with rage, felt she very much wanted to hurt him, wanted to get back at him, wanted him on his knees before her begging for her mercy.

Her eyes caught a small movement in the corner of her eye, Hux, trying to sneak out of the office. His eyes met hers, his narrowed in a ‘told-you-so’ kind of look, and Rose blazed with irritation at his smugness. Before she could even process the decision, she strode across the room with confidence, grabbed him forcefully by the tie, yanked him forward, and crushed her mouth to his.

He didn’t even seem surprised, for he kissed her back with a violence and fervor Rose would not have predicted. His hands flew to her waist as their lips squashed together, tilting his head to fit better against her as he devoured her mouth, his tongue plunging past her parted lips, darting in and out, lapping against hers. She met him thrust for thrust, moaning a little as a bit of saliva leaked from the corner of her mouth, the kiss was so hot and wet, and she wove her fingers into his hair, scraping his scalp with her fingernails, yanking on his ginger strands until he hissed against her, biting her lip. She moaned softly in response, pulling away from him and leaning up to scrape her teeth against ear, running her tongue down the rim and biting at his earlobe, feeling his breath hot on her neck.

“Come with me,” She breathed into his ear, running her fingernails down his shoulder, bumping her hip into his rapidly forming erection.

Wrapping a small hand around the end of Hux’s tie, she led him like a puppy on a leash from the dance floor, putting a little sway in her hips as she did so, confident that everyone in the office was now watching. She heard Finn call her name but ignored him, a strange thrill pulsing through her as she took the first steps toward her revenge.

Rose led Hux down a dark hallway and around a corner toward the bathrooms, surprised that he was not protesting at all, but walked silently behind her. She peeked over her shoulder at him, something tingling in her belly at the look he was giving her, his jaw tightly set, his eyes full of equal parts lust and loathing. She wondered momentarily if Hux had fantasized about her, dreamed at night about shutting her angry mouth up by stuffing it with his cock, jacked off to her abrasive words. She smiled slyly at him as she slowed, placing her hand on the doorknob of the janitor’s closet. She gave him a meaningful look then, pulling him slowly forward by the tie until they were touching, sliding her leg between his.

“You don’t have to do this.” Rose muttered softly, studying his expression. “I’ll give you a choice.”

“How kind.” Hux managed to grit out. “And what will I be doing, exactly?”

“Fucking me.” Rose stated flatly, never once looking away from his pretty hazel eyes. Hux’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, but to his credit he never once broke their mini-staring contest as he placed his hand over hers on the doorknob and turned the handle, the door sliding open before them.

“Any other requests?” Hux questioned coolly.

“I want to scream.” Rose whispered, taking Hux’s injured hand and raising it in both of hers, kissing his wounded finger softly. “I want Finn to hear me.”

“I’ll do my best.” Hux stated and scooped her up into his arms, whisking her into the dark of the janitor’s closet.

The door clicked shut behind them and an automatic light blinked on as Hux lowered Rose to her feet, taking in their surroundings. He’d never been inside this closet, it was quite small, and there was a shortage of fuckable surfaces, the choice being shelves very high up near the ceiling or a rickety looking table sporting stacks of old paperwork. Some moldy looking brooms and mops were leaned in one corner of the room, a bucket sat in another, and various cleaning supplies, paper towels, and other unknown objects lined the shelves. As he was still pondering just how he was going to fuck a woman to point of scream in this awkward shit-show of a room, he felt small fingers pulling at the buckle of his belt and he instinctively stepped back, out of her reach.

“What are you doing?” He snapped.

“You said you’d fuck me.” Rose bit back, her tone accusatory. Her cheeks flushed a little with embarrassment, wondering if she’d just imagined their conversation outside the door.

“I seem to remember a short-tempered and short-statured woman telling me she wanted to scream,” He stated, drawing out the last word and emphasizing it with a hiss. “That would require foreplay.”

“I am not short.” Rose snorted angrily, beginning to kick off her shoes. “Fuck you.”

Hux sighed and strode forward, wrapping his hands around her thighs and lifting her up against him as if she weighed nothing. She blushed furiously, parting her legs to wrap around his torso as he lowered her onto the edge of the table, shoving the papers to the floor, satisfied at the discordant whooshing sound they made as they scattered.

“That’s the idea.” He murmured teasingly. “But I don’t have a condom.”

“I’m clean. And no, I haven’t slept with Finn since he cheated. You clean?” Rose sighed impatiently.

Hux nodded, pressing his lips to a tender spot under her ear. She curled into the feeling, pressing her palms to his chest, feeling the rough beat of his heart underneath.

“Finally.” She uttered quietly, running her palms up his pecs, fingers finding their way to his tie. She grew dizzy as his teeth scraped her neck, then whelped as he bit down hard, digging her fingernails into his chest in retaliation. He followed the motion with a smooth lap of his tongue, circular motions driving her mad, then suckled there as his hands followed the curve of her waist, sinking to her hips. Trembling, her fingers scrambled to loosen his tie, pulling it away as he trailed his tongue down her neck, nipping at her bare shoulder with his wet lips.

“Stop that.” She hissed, batting him away, but he chuckled and kissed her on the mouth, grabbing her chin to hold her still as he nipped at her bottom lip, running his tongue over the soft flesh, tasting wine and surrender there. His tie loosened beneath her fingers and she pulled it away, tossing it to the side with a satisfactory laugh, then returned to find his buttons, turning her head away as he went in to kiss her again. “Ugh, I hate you...”

“Why are you so infuriating?” Hux growled, his shirt hanging open. He wondered how Rose had perfected the speed of undoing a button-down shirt, but the thought of her with Finn swam unbidden into his mind and a strong sense of unease overcame him.

“Because you’re taking too long.” Rose whined, punching him softly in the chest. Hux laughed darkly and wrapped his hands around her calves, yanking her forward so that she fell to her back with a soft thump on the table, holding her legs wide around him.

“I apologize.” He grunted, sounding anything but apologetic, as he brushed one hand up her long leg, on the inside of her thigh, grazing her pussy as he grabbed the hem of her dress. Pushing it up her hips to her waist, he slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of her panties and yanked them downward in one smooth movement, stepping back to rip them from her ankles and toss them to the floor with his tie. Rose watched him, her mouth a soft ‘o’, her eyes wide, as he stared at her cunt, feeling another tingling twitch of glee at the predatory look in his eye. And as he fell to his knees, she steeled herself, but she was not prepared for the merciless vengeance of one Armitage Hux.

He didn’t take his time, didn’t kiss her thighs, didn’t breathe in her scent or play with her pubic hair or ask if she was ready, any of those mildly annoying things other men who’d gone down on her had in her lifetime. No, Hux didn’t waste any time, merely buried his face in her already damp cunt, holding her thighs to his shoulders with a tight grip as he devoured her pussy. She writhed on the table as his tongue delved between her folds, aggressively thrusting in and out, flicking up over her tight bud and back downward, only to have his entire face press back into her, his nose bumping over and over into her clit as he bobbed his head, suckling on little bitty parts of her before grazing them with his teeth.

His tongue slid deeper within her and curved upward to tickle at her inner walls, flattening against them as he slid closer, his upper lip curling over her clit and he sucked, HARD, drawing a long, low whine from deep in Rose’s chest. She found his hair at the apex of her thighs, tugging roughly on it when he did something she liked, earning a growl from him she could feel vibrate through her entirely. Quickly, quickly, much too quickly she felt herself tensing, felt something coiling and coiling within her, ready to pounce, ready to spring free, and just as she was nearing it’s release, he pulled away from her.

“Hux!” She huffed demandingly, lifting her head as the heat began to cool, finding him staring at her over the soft pile of her dress, his eyes hooded, his cum smeared smile seductively quirked.

“What?” He whispered innocently, his breath brushing against her wet folds, causing her to shiver.

“You asshole, why did you-,” Rose began, but her words were lost in a strained gargle of nothingness as she felt two thick fingers pierce within her.

It hurt a little, it had been so long since she’d fucked at all, but she quickly forgot as he began to thrust softly, slowly at first, then quicker, faster, harder, curling his fingers upward within her to prod mercilessly, searching for that spot, that blessed spot, the one she could feel swelling again with tension.

“Mmm, yes…” She moaned thankfully, winding her hands back in his hair and yanking harder than she should have, punishingly, as he pushed deeper within her. He knew he’d found the right spot when his fingers pressed against that perfectly swollen place within her and her hips bucked, her hands tearing at his hair, a low moan ripping from her throat. As his lips found her clit, he sucked and sucked, harder and harder, thrusting violently with his fingers, squelching sounds of slick and the grunts of his and her breathing surrounding them. Rose clenched around his fingers, squeezing her thighs tight against his grip and throwing her hands against the wall, pressing into his face as she rolled her hips, coming undone at the seams. Stars danced on her vision as lightning crawled out of the depths of her and sparked across her skin, the world swimming around her. She came down slowly, whining softly at the light, slow strokes he was now giving her with his fingers, in and out, so gentle, extending her orgasm by precious moments more.

When he finally pulled away, she dropped her hands to the table and turned to her side, breathing heavily and peering at him through lowered lashes. He watched her eyes with a carefully guarded expression, never looking away from her as he leaned forward and nipped her thigh, pinching it between his teeth, following with a swift swirl of his tongue and a soft, suckling kiss. Rose blushed, reached toward him, and took hold of his chin in her hand. Leaning forward, she crawled to the side and rolled upward, pulling his face toward hers and giving him a deep, almost loving kiss, suckling softly on his bottom lip, followed by a nip from her teeth.

“Good?” Hux breathed against her mouth. She leaned away from him and pulled her dress slowly over her head, letting it fall in a glittering heap to the floor.

“Good.” She repeated, her voice husky yet soft. She sat upright before him, shoulders straight, tits thrust out, proud to see a weakness in his eye as he noted she hadn’t been wearing a bra and was now fully nude before him.

He shrugged off his jacket, tossing it away, while Rose pulled the tails of his shirt from his slacks, letting that fall, too. They examined one another, Hux’s cock straining against his pants as he took in her fully round breasts, the dark areolas around her firm nipples, and Rose lusted over the pale white plane of his chest, looking much like a finely cut marble statue, already imagining how it would look with her sharp claw marks and bites all over, reddening him.

She reached forward and pulled him between her thighs with a tug to his belt, palming his cock through the cloth, and pecked him with a gentle kiss.

“Fuck me, Hux. Please, fuck me.”

His belt buckle clinked as he undid it, then the button and a long zip, and his pants pooled at his feet. Feverishly, he kicked off his shoes and tossed the pants across the room where they landed on a broom handle and hung there. It brought a laugh to Rose’s lips as he pressed his mouth to her throat, kissing down the creamy expanse of her skin toward her breasts, his palms tenderly massaging them both. Their warmth, the hard nipples prodding against his palm, caused a frenzy within him, and Rose pulled him closer, her hands pawing at his back, her head tossed to the side, one heel curling behind his ass and drawing him in.

“Take those fucking boxers off.” She hissed, fumbling with the hem. He helped her drop them, stepping away, seized with a sense of panic as he felt her soft, warm hand wrap around the base of him.

“No-… no hands.” He bit out, grabbing Rose’s arms by the wrist and pinning them above her head, out of reach.

“Not fair.” She hissed, leaning forward to bite down on his shoulder. Hux groaned and almost crumpled under the pain, struggling to keep her still as she writhed to get free, her little tongue lapping at the wound she had caused like a kitten.

“Rose-,” Hux growled, pinning her wrists under one palm and using his newly freed hand to push her off of his shoulder.

“Armitage.” Rose echoed his tone mockingly, letting her legs fall open like butterfly’s wings, digging her heels into his ass. The motion rocked his hips into hers, the tip of his bobbing erection brushing into the moist warmth of her. His eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped his hands to the table, to keep himself steady. Rose made a gleeful noise as her hands were freed, wrapping them around his shoulders and using her newfound position of strength to pull him against her.

“Stop… trying to take the lead.” Hux bit out into her ear, the only thing keeping him from plunging within her was his already wounded pride.

“Stop being a fucking loser.” Rose whined, running her fingernails down his pecs. “How can you stand it. I’m right here, wet for you. How are you not losing your mind right now?”

“Because it’s you.” Hux snorted. He dug his fingers underneath her ass, lifting her, and spun her around, intending to press her against the wall. But he tripped on their clothing, flew forward a step too early, and she slammed into it, hard, and he fell against her, skin to skin, her drenched pussy pressed against his abdomen.

“Ow.” Rose grunted breathlessly, eye to eye with him. She smirked as she realized their closeness, rolling her hips to grind her pussy into him. He groaned heavily, letting her slide lower, and within seconds he had guided his cock to her entrance, lined up against the greedy little mouth of her sex.

“Do it.” She challenged. “Stop tormenting me.”

“I like tormenting you.” Hux said truthfully.

“Please?” Rose breathed, looking at him with a sincerely sweet expression, adding a flutter of her lashes for the full effect.

Hux groaned long and low, swearing under his breath, then pierced into her, sheathing his cock as far as it would go on first thrust. Rose arched against him and moaned a soft, pleasured sound of relief, scratching his scalp with her nails and using gravity and short thrusts of her hips to fall further down onto his cock. Hux grunted and held her in place, his nose touched to hers, and she quivered under his stare as he held her still there, adjusting for a moment.

“I don’t… I don’t hate you…” Hux breathed, leaning back to look at her properly, his gaze soft on hers. “I don’t.”

Rose swallowed, her feelings unsure, and she turned her head away from him, laying her cheek on his shoulder. He waited a long time for her to reply, but when she didn’t, he adjusted his grip on her ass and slid out of her, spurned to quickly thrust within her again by the cold blast of air to his cock, seeking the blissful warmth Rose had to provide.

She sighed as he began to thrust more forcefully, picking up a rhythm, her hands tightening on his shoulders. He watched her face the entire time, his heart swelling and breaking, wondering how in hell he would ever be able to tell this woman that he loved her? He’d only agreed to fuck her because he loved her, because truth be told, he would do whatever she asked him to do, if it would help her. Even offer her his cock, even just one time, even if it meant only that one time and never again, if it meant that she could use him to make her life even just a tiny bit better.

The truth was that Hux was very bad at making friends. He’d only ever known how to make enemies. But the first time he’d met Rose, he’d wanted to try, and he failed miserably. She had hated him, so he fell into whatever felt natural, whatever felt normal, and he tormented her, and tortured her, and picked at her with his words. But he knew nothing he ever said really, truly hurt her, because she gave it right back, with all his vehemence and more. When he’d figured out that Finn, that fucking bastard, had hurt her, he had to do something. He had to protect her, to love her, because no one else in this world was going to do it. So, he’d told her. And that had backfired too.

Now she knew, she knew how horrible her boyfriend was, but Hux did not know where to go from here. He knew only that Rose had asked for a service, and his poor little lovesick heart could not deny her.

“Where’d you go?” Rose breathed, her head cupping the back of Hux’s head, drawing him back from his thoughts. Their eyes met, and Hux breathed out heavily, pressing his forehead to hers as he gave one firm and powerful thrust, the motion shoving her up the wall, her toes curling, gasping for air as she clung to him.

“I’m here.” Hux whispered against her throat, nipping the tender flesh there. “I’m here with you.”

“Good.” Rose whined, dragging her nails down his back, resulting in another wickedly delicious thrust, drawing a loud moan from deep in her throat.

He was balls deep now, the slap of their skin fucking hot to Rose as he quickened the pace, her ass numb from where his fingers gripped her. She kissed a long line of hot, damp kisses across his shoulders and down his arm, to his collarbone, biting into his bicep with a squeaky whine as he angled his hips, his cock finding that blissful spot within her.

“You’re perfect-,” Hux growled near her ear, breathing hot and heavy. “So perfect… fucking perfect, Rose.”

“God-,” Rose whined, and bit down on him again, moaning with gratitude as he gave her another wall-shaking thrust.

She knew now, how to work him, and bit a long line of little marks up his neck and shoulder, crying out as his thrusts became rougher, more violent, much more quick. Clamping down on the part of his neck that just met his shoulder, she bit and sucked, laving the spot with her tongue, while he rammed her into the wall, her legs starting to go numb, her toes stuck perpetually curled.

“I’m close-,” Hux gasped, throwing one palm against the wall as he lifted her and lowered her onto his cock with the other.

Rose would have appreciated the fact that he was so strong if she did not think it was probably just because she was so small, but the thought made her laugh instead of rage. She kissed openly against his mouth, sharing their breathing, capturing his tongue with her lips for a little suckle.

“Come inside me-,” She whispered brokenly, her own orgasm starting to build from the anticipation of this ideation. She lowered her hand to the hood of her clit, flicking her fingers frantically over the bud, her inner walls tensing and squeezing around him.

“Fuck-,” Hux gasped, building in speed and intensity, nearly bruising her ass with how hard he gripped her. “Fuck-Rose…”

“Hux-,” She finally whimpered his name, tilting her head to bite him on the other side of his neck, nipping along his jaw and suckling softly. These final moves threw him over the edge, and he rammed into her with a series of six violently powerful thrusts, the head of his cock hammering into that precious bundle of nerves within her. She came crashing down with the last of his thrusts, practically screaming out his name over and over, digging her nails into his back and pulling him into her with a tug of her calves.

“Fucking hell, Hux…“ Rose choked, pressing her cheek to his as he rode out their orgasm with a last thrust or two, his cum filling her, wet and warm, a few droplets speckling the floor. Her muscles clenched around him, massaging his cock as they both descended, Rose becoming limp and sated in his arms, absentmindedly rubbing her hands over his pectorals, turning to nibble sweetly at his jaw, his earlobe, mind blank with the afterglow of bliss. 

He slipped out of her with a wet squelch and slowly, carefully lowered her with trembling arms to her feet, turning to pull away. But she caught him by the arm, pulling him back, and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning up on her tiptoes and straining to give him a soft, wet peck on the lips.

“I like to cuddle after.” She stated matter-of-factly, pressing herself against his warm body.

“Okay.” Hux breathed, shaking his head as if confused, glancing around the awkward closet, wondering how they were going to do that. His arms were aching from holding her up for so long, his legs sore from the act, and his shoulders, chest, and back stung from her marks. He really just wanted to lay down somewhere.

“Here.” Rose pulled a short distance away and knelt to the ground, laying her dress and his shirt out in a row. “Let’s sit here.”

Hux thought the idea was rather strange, but he lowered himself to sit on his shirt, leaning his back against the wall. Rose crawled between his legs, laying herself against his chest and pulling his arms to wrap around her. He tucked his chin over her head, feeling like he had stepped into a twilight zone, wondering what had happened to feisty Rose and where this complacently cuddly Rose had come from.

“I still don’t like you.” Rose muttered quietly, but her voice was soft and teasing. “I just… can’t stand having sex and then leaving like it meant nothing.”

“Did it mean something?” Hux asked, his throat dry, afraid to hear the answer.

Rose was quiet at first. Then, after thinking for a moment, she ventured “It did… but it might take a while to figure out what.”

Hux stared at her lovely face, lost in the depths of her deep brown eyes, and nodded, thinking he could be content with that.

After a moment, she said, “You’re covered in bites and hickies.” She sounded pleased with herself.

Hux turned a little pink, eyes narrowed. “That’s because you’re a shark. You’re a shark in human form. You’re crazy.”

“You liked it.” Rose muttered softly.

“No I didn’t.”

“You did. Every time I bit you, you got wild like an animal. I liked that part.”

At least Rose sounded satisfied, Hux thought to himself, not sure he could bear holding her for much longer. He’d hold her forever, if he could, but he felt like he was two wrong steps away from losing this.

“Do you think Finn heard us?”

Hux felt a cold plummet within him. “I’m sure he did.”

She lowered a hand beneath his thigh, then, rummaging around in the remains of her dress. When she found her phone, she unlocked it with her fingerprint and stared at the screen, growing quite still and silent.

Hux tried not to look, he really did, but peered over her shoulder anyway, spying the text from Finn, that read _You fucking hoe. We are done. Don’t bother coming back to the apartment. I’ll have Rey come get your stuff for you._ Hux wrapped his arms tighter around her, holding her closer to his chest, pressing his lips softly to the top of her head as he felt three tears plop onto his arm.

“He’s a fucking loser, Rose.” Hux grumbled softly against her hair. “Don’t you dare cry over that idiot.”

Rose tried to slow her breathing, staring at the screen of the phone, telling herself that this was what she wanted, what she needed, this was good. She’d gotten her revenge, and it’d been fun, at that.

“I know.” She uttered softly, turning her face into his chest and curling her arms up against her own, resting fully against him. “You’re right.”

They fell into silence then, Hux holding her through her sorrow, wondering when the dream was going to shatter and all of this was going to end.

“I’m sorry I used you to get back at him.” Rose spoke very quietly in a small voice, her fingertips touching to one of the purple bruises on his chest.

“I was glad to help.” Hux whispered thickly.

“Hux-,” She began, then hesitated, pulling away a little to look up into his eyes. “Can I… go home with you tonight?”

His heart leapt within him and he spluttered, examining her face for signs of teasing or torment. “I’m sorry?”

“Rey and Ben just moved in together, so I have no one to crash with. I figured… since you’ve seen me naked and all, that maybe you wouldn’t mind?”

Hux turned a brilliant shade of pink, a color that burned all the way to the tips of his ears and down to his toes.

“And maybe we can… we can do this again.” Rose gestured around the room, taking her turn to look apprehensively embarrassed.

“Again?” Hux echoed, wondering if he were a cartoon character, would steam be coming out of his ears?

“Unless you don’t want to.” Rose grew instantaneously serious. “I know it’s weird… inviting someone you hate to stay with you-,”

“I don’t hate you.” Hux interrupted, speaking emphatically. “I- I… For fucks sake, I let you bite me!” He cried, gesturing to his shoulders and chest. “I fucking-… I fucking like you, or something.” Hux choked on his words, his face a desperate shade of magenta.

“You fucking like me…” Rose repeated lamely, as if trying to digest what he was saying.

“I love you.” He rushed out, grimacing at the taste of the words on his tongue, glaring in the general direction of her belly button, afraid to meet her eyes. “I fucking love you. But shut up and don’t say anything.”

Rose stared at him, her expression suddenly vulnerable, soft. Hux wondered what she was thinking, looking at him like that, wondered if he had just ruined everything, if he’d said it too soon. She’d just broken up with her long-term boyfriend! Hux felt stupid.

Rose looked away, picking at a stray thread on his shirt beneath him, then finally said teasingly, “You’re bad at confessions.”

“I’m bad at everything.” He agreed. “But if you’d just been nice to me on my first day of work, then all of this drama could have been avoided. You could have been with me instead of that asshole.”

“I could have been nice to YOU?” Rose cried, poking him in the chest. “You snapped at me ‘Hello, I’m Armitage Hux, take me to my office’ like you were fucking king of the world or something.”

“Because you- you-,” Hux spluttered, lost for words, but unwilling to concede to her win. “It doesn’t matter. I can’t believe I told you my most private feelings. You… a short, angry girl.”

“You’re a big, warm-hearted asshole.” Rose countered, laying her head back down on his chest and snuggling into him.

“You can stay with me.” Hux whispered softly, placing a hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair gently, inhaling the heavenly sweet scent of peaches and sex and dreams come true. “If you don’t mind… my feelings.”

“I don’t mind.” Rose murmured, wrapping her arms around his middle. “I think I always kind of knew.”

Hux thought about that for a long while as she grew quiet, her breathing even and gentle, content to listen to her and hold her as long as she would let him. He knew it would take time, lots of time, lots of discussions, perhaps lots of fighting, but for the first time in all his existence, he wondered if he’d made his very first friend. And perhaps, as time heals all wounds, she would grow to love him in return, and they’d be more.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ardentlyloveyou)!
> 
> If you liked, please comment! Thank you for reading.


End file.
